


The Timefall Effect

by SanmosOnDiscord



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Batman TAS - Freeform, Batman/Death Stranding crossover, Bromance, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Crossover, Detective Story, I Didn't Think I'd Love Anything More Than Batman Until Death Stranding Was Released, Intense, It's Not Death Stranding Without BB, Mind Control, Repatriate, Scott Snyder Inspired, Soul Bond, Spoilers, Torture, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanmosOnDiscord/pseuds/SanmosOnDiscord
Summary: One month into the Death Stranding, Chiralium has killed off all meta humans, and the only heroes left are the ones without powers. Gotham is one of the few cities left standing, isolated, and overrun by BTs. Arkham was abandoned, and it's inmates either running loose in the city, or were consumed by BTs. Batman continues his mission in Gotham while trying to find a solution to the Death Stranding. But a new terrorist group appears led by Higgs and Joe Chill, with a deadly interest in Gotham and it's dark protector. Tensions run high as Batman struggles with his own inner demons - literally - to stop Higgs and Chill's sinister plan before the Death Stranding consumes them all.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leaders orchestrating this dangerous game are revealed...

Chapter 1

Once there was an explosion…

A bang that took two lives in an alley.

Once, there was an explosion.

A bang which gave birth to vengeance and the night.

Once, there was an explosion.

A bang that echoed laughter in the asylum.

And then, came the next explosion.

An explosion that will be our last.

Batman didn’t need the Batbike’s integrated weather system to tell him Timefall was imminent. He could smell it approaching. It had a distinct scent, like roses and rotting meat and soaked earth. Ever since the Death Stranding, there were few things he hated more than that stench. He hated the upside-down rainbow that most often came with it. It reminded him of the Joker’s smile.

And he hated these bastards in the trucks he was chasing down. There were five of them. The largest truck being protected by four other smaller APCs, speeding down the empty road surrounded by dark forestry. Masked men dressed in black aimed their weapons out the windows and fired at the swerving Batbike. Fortunately, they were far enough on the outskirts of Gotham City that unavoidable collateral damage could be had.

“Alfred, status!” Batman shouted into his cowl’s earpiece as he barely missed a sailing rocket that exploded behind him. “Did you hack into their comms?”

“ _Negative, sir._ ” Alfred’s usual calm voice crackled through the earpiece. “ _Whatever technology they’re using, it’s not part of Waynetech or Lexcorp_. _The Batcomputer can’t identify the frequency._ ”

“We need to figure out what the hell they’re transporting. We know it’s some kind of biological weapon, but _what_?” Batman had been on the trail of these men for weeks as they ransacked every city near Gotham, and attempting to engineer Voidouts. The only thing keeping Batman one step behind them the entire time was avoiding the loss of the cities.

They’ve been depleting lab after lab of their resources. Of Chiralium. But for what, he didn’t know.

Until now. Now that they were far enough away from the city that a Voidout wouldn’t reach any other human life. Not that he'd allow any loss of life, regardless of who these men were.

Alfred’s voice again, his tone riddled with apprehension. “ _Sir, the only other major landmark near you is Arkham Asylum._ ”

“I know,” Batman said simply, trying to swerve between the trucks to get ahead of them, road spikes at the ready.

Alfred was silent for a moment. Then, more forcefully, “ _May I remind you Arkham has become BT Territory now._ _Whatever biological weapon they’re carrying, they’re taking it to a place where there is no human life._ ”

“That’s what’s worrying me,” Batman replied, producing a Batarang from his belt once his attempt to bypass the trucks failed. He hurled three at once, knocking the weapons out of most of the men. “Why are they taking it to Arkham? It doesn’t make sense.”

“ _Sir, we still do not fully understand BTs and what they are capable of. Head into the Asylum, and your chances of survival are equal to—_ ”

Batman wasn’t paying attention.

No, he was paying attention to Alfred, but not to the _masked men_.

In a heartbeat, he glanced back up from his Batbike’s GPS to the trucks to see a massive roaring bullet coming straight for him. Time slowed down, and he ground his teeth, yanking the wheel harshly to the right. He tipped over, shoulder barely scraping the broken asphalt, the rocket sailing over him, scratching the tips of his ears.

The next explosion didn’t let him regain his balance. Heat seared his back, and then he was flying.

Not, not flying. Tumbling. Over and over.

He didn’t remember landing, but when his mind registered again, he was on his back. Not on the road, but somewhere else. Dirt. Leaves. Sharp rocks biting into his skin the cowl exposed.

Alfred’s voice was in his ear, but it sounded as if it traveled a long distance.

His vision was hazy, and he could barely make out the moonlight through the canopy of swaying leaves above him. He groaned, the event coming back to him in hot flashes.

“ _Bruce! Bruce, are you alright? Can you hear me?!_ ”

Batman breathed in deep, pressing his earcomm. “I’m… here, Alfred. Suit took most of the fall.” He glanced up above the ravine to the road, watching the armored trucks disappear. He grunted. “They got away.”

He slowly brought himself to his feet, blood dripping down his leg from an area the armor failed to protect him. He ground his teeth and buried the pain, climbing his way back up the road. “I can track them down on foot. Arkham isn’t far from here.”

Alfred gave a sigh of submission. “ _Very well, sir. But you should know, Timefall is approaching your area._ ”

“Noted.” Batman pushed a button in his belt, and armored plating covered the only exposed area on his own, around his mouth, so the Timefall wouldn’t affect it. His voice sounded electrified through the mask. “I’m going in.”

“ _Be careful, sir._ ”

Batman followed the shattered road to the Asylum, staying hidden within the trees as thunder rolled in the distance. Beneath the full moon, an upside-down rainbow shimmered into existence. The first few droplets pinged off his suit. Then, the tree leaves around him began dying and growing all at once. But it provided just enough cover for him as he approached the gates of Arkham Asylum. They’d been knocked over and smashed in, as if the trucks had driven through them. Batman’s eyes followed the path of destruction right to the entrance of the Asylum itself.

By now, the masked men had already removed the biological weapon from the largest truck. Batman climbed up the nearest tree and weaved his way through the other trees via their limbs to get a closer look.

The weapon… didn’t look like a weapon at all. It looked more like a large spherical capsule, made completely of titanium save for a small square piece of glass, like a window near the bottom. But the heavy rainfall made it impossible to see what was inside. The whole contraption looked like some sort of bomb. But why here?

Suddenly, the driver’s and passenger’s doors of the largest truck popped open, and two men clad in black emerged with their faces masked. One of them was cloaked and armed with multiple weapons and grenades. Some kind of militant separatist leader. He couldn’t see his face – it was blocked by some kind of golden mask.

The second one was similarly clad in black, but half his face was covered with a cloth beneath his hood. The shadow was too dark to see his eyes, but he could’ve sworn he’d seen the man before…

The men stopping and saluting as they passed only confirmed his theory that they were militant separatist leaders.

Suddenly, the leader with the golden mask paused, turned, and stared into the shadows. Stared right at Batman. “Ah, I knew you’d come.”

Batman remained silent.

“No need to show yourself to me. I know you’re there. I can… sense you.” He spread his hands. “The name’s Higgs. The particle of God that permeates all existence. And you? You’re no hero. Not in the Death Stranding. No, you’re just a lucky survivor that knows how to evade Timefall and BTs. But you see, the darkness can’t hide you from them. Or from us.”

Batman reached into his belt and fished out a few smoke grenades, scanning for the best areas to throw them and attack unseen.

Until Higgs snapped his fingers.

A couple men near the truck Higgs emerged from opened the back seat, yanking out a body. The face was covered with a rubber mask that kept his entire head protected from the Timefall. But Batman recognized his clothing.

Gordon.

This was a hostage situation.

If they took off the mask…

“You’re too late, Batman. We’ve already won. Step out of the shadows, or he loses what little worthless time he has left.”

Batman growled, then leaped from the trees and stood out in the center of the clearing. “Let him go!”

Through the eye holes of the mask, Gordon glared with scorn at the second leader clad in his black leather cloak. “You sons of bitches are gonna go through hell and _back_ when Batman gets his—”

The unnamed leader pressed a gun to his temple through the mask, raising a finger to his lips in a mischievous gesture to be silent.

“Release Gordon,” Batman ordered again. “You’ll have whatever it is you want in return.” A lie. He would still pummel their faces in return. But at this point, he was willing to do anything to keep Gordon from being exposed to the Timefall.

Higgs inclined his head, folding his arms and walking in a slow wide circle around Batman. “I don’t think so. In fact, I think we’re going to hang onto him for a bit longer.” Suddenly, he vanished in a spark of gold and black particles.

Batman felt a rush of air beside his cowl, and he recoiled when Higgs reappeared inches from his face.

 _Teleportation_ , Batman noted. _He has DOOMs. A high level_.

Higgs backed away chuckling. “Because we want you here to witness what we have planned. Not just for Gotham City, but the rest of the world, too.”

Batman remained silent, allowing him to speak. Absorbing every bit of information about these men and their plan. But so far, the leader was just flexing his muscles, showing off. He wasn’t sure he wanted whatever they had in mind to be enacted to truly understand what they were after.

“You see, Arkham is expendable. A test run to see what our plans are capable of before moving on to your precious city next.”

Above the spires of Arkham Asylum, an upside down rainbow shimmered in the night. Higgs breathed in the rainy night air deeply through his mask. “Ahh… And here they come.”

All at once, the air around them grew heavy and dense. Way more dense than just the Timefall alone.

 **Warning. Heavy Chiralium levels detected in area. Strong BT presence expected**. Batman’s headset chimed in his ear.

The ground around them began exploding in small areas, kicking up black water and tar. Handprints smashed the ground around them, closing in. Batman lightened his breathing to avoid being detected, and Gordon did the same.

“It’s over, Higgs,” Batman growled. “We’re surrounded. The BTs won’t let us leave here alive.”

Higgs threw his head back and his laughter rang out through the trees. “You don’t understand.” He teleported beside the unnamed second leader. “We’re the ones controlling them.”

Batman blinked. DOOMs Repatriates with the ability to control BTs? As far as he knew, there were no records of any Repatriate being able to do anything with BTs other than see or sense them.

“I told you before. I’m the Particle of God,” Higgs backed away, allowing the unnamed leader to step forward. He pulled his cloth mask down to his neck, revealing his whole face.

Batman’s eyes widened, and his breath froze inside him.

Alfred gasped through the commlink, watching the whole event play out through his cowl lenses. “My god, is that…?”

Joe Chill smiled back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write a crossover fic like this for weeks now and it's been eating away at me until I finally started one. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.  
> I imagined the characters being the ones from the Animated Series, but the realistic style of the Arkham Trilogy also fits in well with the style of Death Stranding. Imagine them however you want! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight begins, sacrifices are made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I got to write with a view of the mountains and cold air for the first time. Love it.

In the few seconds Batman was given to allow the shock to settle in, he absorbed the man’s facial features.

Like an image come to life straight from his nightmares, the man who took his family and created the legend of the Bat stood with a grin that was impossibly darker than the Joker’s. He had a five o’clock shadow, dark short hair, a narrow facial structure, and icy blue eyes that seemed to glow green. Black water trickled from his eyes. A chiral allergy.

No...

No!

It’s impossible. The man he swore would see justice was now deathless. He would outlive the Batman, and when he was gone, he’d no doubt do to another random child the same thing he’d done to him. Or worse.

Batman ground his teeth and took a step back, hand searching his belt beneath his cape, calculating every possible first strike he could do that wouldn’t compromise Gordon’s life.

Higgs extended a hand and wagged his finger. “Ah, ah, ah, Batman. Reach into that back pocket, and Gordon’s face will be the first thing the Timefall washes away.” As if to further Higgs’ point, one of his men grabbed the bag around Gordon’s head.

Batman narrowed his eyes.

Higgs suddenly appeared behind him in a flash of black particles. He leaned in and inhaled deeply through his nose, as if taking in the delicious scent of the hunt. “Ah, yes... I was correct. I knew it would be you the minute I spotted you in Gotham City...” He leaned closer with a smile and whispered, “Bruce.”

Batman gave no reaction. Nobody else but he and Higgs had heard, and since Higgs was keeping things hush hush, there was no need for them to know.

As if disappointed he hadn’t received a reaction from the Bat, Higgs clasped his hands behind his back and turned to walk away, but instead teleported back beside Joe Chill. He placed a hand on his shoulder. “Chill, I give you the honor of... ‘wasting the Bat.’ The big fight. Just like I promised. You would be the first human to do it. And remember our bargain.”

Chill stared at him with something unreadable in his eyes, then smirked and turned back to Batman. He slammed his fist into his palm, walking towards him. “Long time no see, ears. Prepare yourself. I’m about to do what no other lowlife thug could. Erase you permanently.”

Batman didn’t respond. He would never dignify abominations like Joe Chill with responses.

Higg’s men dragged Gordon beneath the small shelter they’d set up over the biological weapon and ripped off his bag. Then, they all vanished. Except for Chill.

Gordon coughed and breathed in the air he’d been lacking inside the bag. He ground his teeth noticing Batman and the thug known as Joe Chill in a face-off. “It’s too late to run now, punk!”

Joe Chill laughed. “I won’t be the one doing the running.”

Chill’s eyes glowed green and even more black water dribbled from his eyes. He raised his hands, and black tar seeped up through the grass around them.

Higgs smiled, showing stained teeth, and Batman swore he could smell his breath from here through the mask that covered his face. Like cigarettes and death.

Higgs slammed his fists against the ground, and a wave of black water came roaring towards Batman. He lunged to the side to dodge the attack, getting drenched in the tar. It made his movements slow and sluggish, almost impossible to fight back effectively. Chill, meanwhile, was moving perfectly fine, faster than normal, somehow.

Batman pulled himself to his feet and charged at the figure of Chill on the opposite end of the battlefield, his hands reaching for flash and smoke grenades.

He tossed them in Chill’s direction, limiting his line of sight. His cowl X-Ray lenses flickered on, and he picked out the visage of a blue glowing skeleton with a rapidly beating heart.

He used the momentum from his run to leap in the air and launch his boots into Chill’s chest, winding him. Afterwards, he launched a well-placed punch that would jar his vision and keep him knocked out. He tried not to enjoy the feeling.

The BTs circling the area slowed to a near-halt. Batman used the distraction to run to Gordon. Chill wouldn’t be out for long.

The man was peering through one of the windows of the biological weapon, trying to see inside. When Batman put a hand on his shoulder to see if he was alright, Gordon turned to him, fear and panic in his eyes. “It’s a corpse. It’s necrotizing. The bastards are going to trigger a Voidout, and we’re caught in the middle of it!”

Batman peered through the glass, using the scanners in his cowl lenses. The body was wrapped in white cloth, but the head was shaking back and forth, golden glowing chiralium collecting on the facial area like beads of water coalescing.

Batman cursed beneath his breath behind the visor. He unclasped his cape from his shoulders and cowl and draped it around Gordon. “The cape will protect you from the Timefall. Get out of here and get as far away from the blast radius as possible.”

Gordon blinked beneath the cowl. “I won’t leave you!”

“There’s nothing you can do here. Go! I’ll get— Hhhgk!”

He didn’t have time to finish. A black tendril constricted itself around Batman’s neck, dragging him back out into the Timefall. Joe Chill had gotten his second wind, and his eyes were pouring black water. “I’m not finished with you!”

He hurled the caped crusader against the nearest tree, causing it to topple over. Gordon watched in amazement as Batman dragged himself back on his feet. He shouted at Gordon while lurching away from an onslaught of black dripping tendrils. “RUN! NOW!”

The force of command in his voice caused a tremble to run through Gordon, and he pulled the cape further over himself and darted away from the weapon, back onto the main road.

Joe Chill scowled. “Too bad. I was going to use him as food for my BTs.”

Batman knew he was running out of time. Knew he should’ve ran with Gordon and escaped from the Voidout. There was no way to stop it, and Joe Chill would return from the Voidout because of him DOOMs. But he’d go after Gordon, and kill him. He had to give him time to put distance between himself and Arkham.

Batman took on a fighting stance, and gave a ‘come hither’ gesture with his fingers. “Come on. I haven’t got all day.”

Internally, he gagged.

He wanted to leave this man for dead in the Voidout. But he’d never take a life, no matter who they were, and it wouldn’t make a difference regardless. He’d just come back to wreak more havoc, and having the satisfaction of having killed the Bat.

The Knight fought with all the tools in his belt, all the strength he had in his body. He fought against the man who killed his parents, and even though his muscles were worn out and his bones ached, the memory of what he did on the night that changed his life forever kept him moving.

But it was futile; Chill seemed to draw strength from Batman’s useless attempts at subduing him. He summoned BTs to do his bidding, unleashing black tendrils, and fighting back with superhuman strength that he knew he was only achieving from the energy of the BTs and the Beach.

Through the exhaustion and the pain, Batman’s guard was down. Black tendrils seized his ankles, yanking him until he hung upside down. He reached for his belt to produce a Chiralium Batarang—

Until two more grabbed his wrists and pulled them apart. He struggled against their hold, but their grip was like iron welded into his armor. If he tore the armor off, he’d expose himself to the Timefall.

Joe Chill smiled as he approached him with his hands clasped behind his back - a completely different demeanor than he’d last seen from him in that night in the alley. Batman snarled at him, even though his mouth couldn’t be seen behind the mask.

Joe Chill thrust out his hand, and a glass fractured umbrella appeared hovering over them, protecting them from the Timefall.

Joe Chill leaned in close and took a whiff, his eyes moving as if contemplating some kind of information. Then, he smirked, reached into Batman’s belt and produced the key that would remove the visor from the lower half of his face. His mouth was now exposed, but the umbrella kept the Timefall away from them.

“What the hell do you want?” Batman growled, still struggling against the restraints. “What’s Higgs giving you for helping him?”

Chill reached into his black cloak and produced a golden mask similar to the one Higgs was wearing. He inspected it like it was something important that he had to constantly look at, then turned to stare at Batman. “You’ve ever heard of Parasitic Hosts, Ears? They’re like Humans and Cryptobiotes.” He circled around the caped crusader. “The Humans are the species that benefit from them. A Cryptobiote a day keeps the Timefall away. And it’s true. They restore our lost blood cells. But the Cryptobiotes die in the process. Humans are a parasitic disease on this planet. They’re weak, and yet they get to stay at the top of the food chain. Repatriates like us are the true Apex Predators. This planet. These fucking Beaches. We should rule them, and yet we’re used as tools for the Humans. No more. It’s time for Mother Nature to weed out the weak and favor the strong. People like us. Happy fucking DOOMsday. With Higgs leading us, we’re unstoppable, and the new Earth we create will be our kingdom to rule.”

“Is that what Higgs tells you?” Batman leered. “Or is that what you tell yourself?”

Behind them, the necrotising body began to sink into the tar.

Joe Chill snarled, gripping the golden mask tighter. “Enough.”

Batman struggled harder against the tendrils, managing to get a hand free. But it was futile as another just as quickly took it’s place. And Batman felt the cool surface of Chill’s mask press harshly against the bottom of his face, and it quickly burned hot like fire. The particles moved into his mouth, down his throat, filling his lungs. He was screaming, struggling without patience or control, but the tendrils only stretched him out further. He shook his head to try and dislodge the mask, but Chill summoned a tentacle to wrap around his neck and hold him in place.

The pain was everywhere, burning like hot coals into his eyes, vaporizing the blood in his veins, setting his bones on fire.

When Chill took off the mask and Batman collapsed to the floor, the aftershocks kept him paralyzed. He rasped to bring air into his lungs and Chill looked on sadistically.

Batman ground his teeth as memories invaded his mind. He couldn’t believe he was losing to the very force he swore against.

Chill placed the Chiralium mask over his face and summoned a BT from the depths of the tar. It was large and in the shape of a lion. Black tentacles spiraled out from it’s neck like a mane, but it had no face. Instead, blackened fingers vibrated over a gaping mouth when it roared.

Batman shut his eyes and forced himself to rise, but he barely got as far as holding himself upright up with his arms. His head hung down. “I swore my life to fight your kind of evil.”

Chill laughed. “Wish granted.” He pointed at the hunched over black figure.

Batman felt an invisible force lift him from the ground, and he was flying over the battlefield, towards the giant BT, hurtling into it’s mouth.

Then, all he saw was white.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce’s eyes snapped open. He opened his mouth to suck in a deep breath, but that’s when he realized his lungs didn’t work. Yet, he felt no urge to inhale.

Everything was too bright and bleary around him, like staring at the sun from underwater.

Then he realized that’s exactly what he was doing – staring at a blinding light from under water. All around him was ocean floor, and drifting bodies. He wasn’t wearing his Batsuit. Actually, he wasn’t wearing anything at all.

His limbs were weightless, his hair getting in his eyes. He tried to call out to Gordon, but he had no voice.

That’s when he realized he couldn’t see his body. Yet, he felt a pull. An invisible _strand_ tugging at his soul, beckoning him forward.

There.

Overhead.

A white long string breaching the surface from the ocean floor. Bruce tried to swim towards the surface of the water, but it seemed the further up he swam, the heavier his body density became. Water and bubbles passed straight through him. It was an uncanny feeling, one that no amount of training he’d ever endured could prepare him for.

Reacting on what his instinct told him, he slowly made his way towards the strand. He pulled his invisible arms to his sides and used his feet to propel himself forward. But even so, it felt like he was drifting aimlessly. Finally, he reached the strand. He reached out to touch it, but having no hands, the act was futile. He glanced down to see--

His own body. Drifting lifelessly.

Then, he was being sucked down, his life force ebbing away into his mouth as it opened of it’s own accord. He was pulled past his teeth, down his throat, into his belly.

Through the darkness, a familiar voice called out.

“Bruce? Can you hear me? Open your Beach, son.”

Batman breached the surface of consciousness, a heavy feeling manifesting in his chest. Gagging, he rolled over on the muddy ground and coughed up black water and cryptobiotes. He blinked with watery, weary eyes and glanced up at the Voidout that destroyed half of Arkham. A massive crater that decimated the ground, as if a meteor had struck. Timefall had stopped, and Joe Chill was gone.

He was alive.

He was eaten by a BT and survived.

How?

“Jesus!” Gordon’s voice called out from somewhere in the distance. Batman glanced up as he descended the crater slowly. He stopped and stared at Batman as if seeing a ghost. “Batman?” Two spoken words that belonged in the same sentence.

Batman ground his teeth and climbed to his feet, only to collapse halfway there. Gordon rushed forward and caught him before he could hit the ground.

“Where’s—“ He coughed. “Where the hell is Chill?”

“Gone. I ran as far enough away from the area that the Voidout wouldn’t touch me. I’ve called in a squad of patrol cars to look for Chill.”

Anger flared up inside him, and he tried standing on his own. “I need… to get…” He grunted.

“Easy, easy. Look, right now, you look like shit. Don’t worry about a low-life like Chill. You need to take care of yourself.”

Batman glanced down at himself, noticing the tears and cracks in his Batsuit, probably from when the BT chewed him up. His bones lit up with pain and he felt drained. He glanced at Gordon with a painful attempt at a smile, but looked more like a disappointed grimace. “No. I’m getting you to a hospital first. What did they do to you?” He noticed the blood stains on Gordon’s trench coat. The same one he used to drape over Bruce’s shoulders on that fateful night.

Batman dropped to his knees to let himself rest while he produced a device from his belt, and spoke into it, “Batwing, pickup.”

“You’re bleeding,” Gordon stated, trying to hide the panic in his voice. “But you’re alive. And… you’re a Repatriate. Immortal. How?”

The roar of the Batwing above them shook any surviving trees outside the Voidout as it approached.

Batman stumbled to the jet with Gordon the only thing keeping him standing, and his Batsuit the only thing holding him together. Batman slumped into the front seat while Gordon took the passenger, and Batman lazily hit the autopilot button. “Computer, destination: nearest hospital.”

“Affirmative.”

Gordon frowned. “Like hell,” He leaned forward, pressing a hand to Batman’s mouth so he couldn’t speak to the autopilot. “Computer, take this damn fool home!”

“Affirmative. Taking fool home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you guys think of the story so far!


End file.
